Just Visiting
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Dio sends Giorno to meet his other father for the first time, and they bond more than he ever wished to think about. [nsfw; father/son incest, AU - canon divergence]


"I'm sending you to your father's."

Giorno paused his reading, looking up from his book languidly, assuming this was a joke. _"What?"_

Dio groaned, as if saying his final decision was curious to himself. "You're going to be staying with your father for a few weeks. I need a break."

"From _what?"_

"You."

Giorno held back some offensive words, instead opting for a displeased "Oh."

"You've been rather distant lately, and I think meeting him would do some good. I guarantee..." Dio grits his teeth, "that his smile is quite bright."

"And he knows this, correct? You aren't going to just send me there to meet him for the first time all of a sudden, I hope."

"Yes, it has been arranged. Go pack your luggage. Your flight is at noon."

 _What? How long has this been planned?_

Nevertheless, Giorno feels excitement - his past months days have been too bland. He stands with a nonchalant façade, making his way upstairs to his room. It was unbelievable, Dio agreeing to let him meet his father... he always insisted that he had no need of him in his life. Perhaps he was right, as his life so far had been pretty normal. He smiles faintly as he gathers clothing for his suitcase, thinking of just how nice Jonathan must be - because only sweet things in this world make Dio grimace like that.

A time passes, and when Giorno is taken to a large mansion in a _carriage_ , he is taken aback. _Perhaps this man has an aesthetic for the 1800's,_ he thinks. When he exits gracefully, he looks to see a large man playing with a white and black-mottled great dane. His suspicions about an 1800's aesthetic grow when he sees just what this man is wearing - an overcoat, a vest, a white button up, slacks and dress shoes. He quirks a brow, but says nothing as the man turns toward him with a grand smile plastered onto his features.

"You must be Giorno Giovanna," Jonathan's eyes crinkle with genuine sincerity, extending a hand to greet the other so casually, a bold move made between father and son - Giorno takes note of his British accent.

"So nice to finally meet you, Jonathan. I'll admit, I haven't heard much about you." Giorno replies, shaking his father's large hand with just as much force - his own Italian accent very present. Jonathan's grip is stronger than he would have thought, but given a man of his size... he isn't all too surprised.

"And who is this, behind you?" Giorno smiles, turning toward the dog and kneeling on one knee. The dog bounces happily toward the teen, tail wagging with such intensity Giorno has to hold back a giggle.

"This is George II," Jonathan chuckles, leaning down to give the pup a good ole back rub, "he's an old hunting dog, but he seems to do well on his own. Although you'll see for yourself, you'll be friends soon enough."

Giorno rubs at the back of George II's ears a bit before standing, dusting off his tight navy slacks. "I wouldn't doubt it. Now, would you show me to where I'll be staying? The manor is quite large, and I can see myself getting lost within it in no time."

The goldfinch on the blond's shoulder titters then, making it's presence known. "Oh, and don't worry about the luggage. This is all." Giorno shortly gestures to the bird on his open-chested suit.

"Oh, but of course. At your age I also found myself lost among the many halls of the Joestar manor," Jonathan laughs pure-heartedly, "although I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough. Your father's told me much about you."

Looking towards the bird curiously, Jonathan nods in acknowledgement of its presence, before leading his son inside the manor, George II following close behind.

"Mm." Giorno nods dismissively, taking to following the large man. He takes note that the inside of the building is just as he'd imagined - greatly furnished with much antique furniture. He also takes note that Jonathan smells faintly of roses.

Taking Giorno up to his room, Jonathan pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the door, before pushing the door open and holding the key out to his son. "I hope it's to your liking."

With a simple nod, Giorno takes the key. "Thank you." He bows his head a bit, before stepping in and closing the door to unpack.

The goldfinch on his shoulder makes a quick dive for the bed, resting a moment there before transforming back into Giorno's suitcase. Instead of setting out its contents, though, Giorno simply sits on the bed, taking in the décor of his new bedroom. His thin hands stroke the comforter beneath him, it's silk soft to the touch. He takes in a deep breath, smelling a delightful mix of chamomile and lavender - the perfect combination for a good night's rest.

With that, he stands, exiting the room quietly. The halls are adorned with paintings and doors, and when Giorno finds himself before the grand staircase, he glances down to see a beautiful statue of an angel holding a pitcher with a spiked top. He goes down the stairs, hands gliding over the smooth wooden railing.

Once downstairs, he picks a direction and walks. He finds himself at the back of the mansion, before a large door that leads outside. He opens it, and enters the garden.

There are beautiful rosebushes all around, glorious trees accompanying them. Giorno is drawn to a plate in the midst of a line of rosebushes, and he makes his way toward the slab of stone to read its inscription.

It reads a poem about the Joestar family tree, and how it's family has proven to be strong and courageous through the despair of life. Giorno smiles politely down at it, feeling a tinge of pride. He thinks of Jonathan then, how he holds himself with an air of elegance and authority. He decides he should change into something more formal, feeling his fashion to be rather out of place now.

When he's back in his room, unbuttoning his shirt, he sifts through the clothes he brought, and realizes he brought nothing of the desired formal nature. He quirks a brow, shakes his head a bit - surely Jonathan would have something for him to wear. He leaves to find him, and only takes a moment before stumbling across his father's large bedroom door. The door isn't closed all the way, and he knocks shortly on it. It creaks open to reveal that Jonathan is not inside.

Curiosity piqued, Giorno enters slowly, looking about the equally-nicely decorated room. He steps in and sees a picture frame, and within it is a picture of an older man with short, wavy hair and a mustache with grey strands in it. Taking a closer look, he reads the name 'George Joestar' on the frame. Just then, he hears the door moan once more, and he turns abruptly to meet Jonathan's mysteriously unreadable gaze.

"Oh... Giorno, it's just you. May I help you with something?" Jonathan expresses himself with a wavering smile, quite curious as to why his son had found himself in his room, alone. The tenseness in his stature soon melted.

"Ah- a-ah... well, uhm." Giorno stammers, unsure as to what to say to make his heartbeat stop racing, "I was just... looking for you, actually, but the door was open, so..." he swallows, feeling intimidated all of a sudden, "I was wondering if you had any formal clothes I could borrow. For tonight."

Jonathan breaks into an airy laugh, "Well, it seems I've found you instead." Looking around the room to admire it himself, he then looks back to Giorno and nods, "But of course, although it'd be rather hard to find a tailor at this hour. Hm.., and I don't suppose any of my clothes will do. Here, follow me if you will." He turns on his heel and starts down the hall to a rather.. ominous feeling area of the manor.

Giorno follows suit, right behind Jonathan. The blond feels a sudden tension when they enter the left wing of the manor, and he steps a bit closer to his father.

Laughing quietly under his breath, Jonathan takes note of Giorno's closeness as they approach Dio's old room, oh how he used to dread the nights alone with his brother.

Unlocking the door with a key, Jonathan pushes the door open for Giorno as he takes note of the malicious feeling lingering inside. So much has changed, and yet.. here remains Dio's abandoned past of childish greed and wrath.. well, with him at least. Things have gotten _much_ better since then.

"So, just in here, then? Thank you." Giorno smiles, before closing the door to change - he takes note of the plate on the door that reads "DIO," in all caps. The room makes his heart beat just a bit faster, but he pushes the thought away of anything scary lingering and instead goes to Dio's old wardrobe. He opens both doors and finds that Dio's taste in fashion was pretty good.

He picks a navy blue suit with a red tie and white button up. After a minute or two, he is changed, and the clothes he had on before sit in his breast pocket, in the form of a few small, red roses. He opens the door again to find Jonathan waiting for him patiently.

When Giorno emerges from the bedroom, Jonathan looks to find a very strapping young man revealed to him. Who might this be? Only the finest of sons he could ask for, Giorno Giovanna. "Well, you look quite handsome. Almost as if the clothes were made for you instead of that loft of a father of yours." He laughs purely and covers his mouth while doing so, the fact he laughed at his joke making the situation somehow funnier to him.

Giorno finds himself humored as well, giggling at the insult toward Dio. "Thank you, Jonathan. Now... if you could lead me to the library my father so often talked about, I would much appreciate it."

"Right this way then," Jonathan takes a turn at the end of the hallway and leads Giorno down a staircase leading to the west wing of the manor, "I'm sure you'll love the collections we've amassed through the years. Are you fond of archaeology?"

"Mm... a bit. I actually like fiction more than anything." Giorno replies, a few steps behind the older man.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you'll find something to your liking then. Might I suggest the works of Edgar Allan Poe? We have without a doubt a honorable assemblage of his finest works, including his "Tamerlane and Other Poems". Which as a matter of fact was not released under his name, being signed as "written by a Bostonian"." Jonathan shares enthusiastically as he pushes the large library's entrance open with practiced ease.

"Ooh, really? Yes, I am very interested. Please, show me the way." Giorno is momentarily mystified by the magnificent library, it's copious amounts of bookshelves and curtains, tables and couches looking most inviting.

Jonathan grins ear to ear with pride, excitedly walking away from Giorno to approach one of the bookcases containing Edgar Allan Poe's works. Pulling a book out and stacking it in his arms with a few others, he then moves onto another bookshelf where a very prized journal of his rests. He searches through the array of books until he finds the journal, the one that started it all, his journal containing the entries for the stone mask. Giorno would perhaps want to know a few things, considering the knowledge within it could answer a few questions of his about his father, Dio.

Giorno watches as his father hastily paces from bookshelf to bookshelf, creating a mass selection of works in his wide arms. Giorno feels a bit flattered, and waits with a smile.

Excited & hopeful that he'll find most if not all of his favorite books to share with his son by the end of the night, Jonathan finds himself at the top of the ladder reaching dangerously high to grab at the last book of his collection, while also juggling the weight of the books he's managed to hold onto with only one arm. He makes one mistake though, in his haste of trying to grab onto the shelf for balance while his feet shake with all his bundled joy, he slips and yelps as he tumbles down, managing to land mostly on his bottom but also on the heels of his feet.

"Oh! Jonathan-" Giorno's smile drops as he is quick to Jonathan's side, resting on a knee with the other propped up and pulling Jonathan in his arms, placing one arm under the man's head while the other grabs his hand. It will definitely bruise. He lifts his father best he can, "Here, can you stand?"

"I'm alright." Jonathan assures with a weak smile, looking to the scattered books in dismay. What a mess he's made, and the books.. their pages must be bent to some degree! Setting his weight on both feet while being assisted by Giorno, he lets out a sharp hiss and then a low growl as he lowers himself back to the ground to inspect his own ankle. "It's sprained, no doubt, give me a moment and I'll recover." He lifts the cuff of his pants and soothingly rubs at the sore skin around the already forming bump of swollen flesh.

Giorno looks at Jonathan's ankle, then to his face which is contorted in a slight pout. He leans in a bit closer, "I'm sorry. I feel some of this is my fault, exciting you so." His crystal-clear blue eyes look deeply into Jonathan's own, and he holds his hand warmly in his. "I do hope your ankle recovers soon."

"Don't blame yourself, Giorno. It was my mistake for having climbed the ladder, not yours." Jonathan gives Giorno's hand a reassuring squeeze, looking at him fondly as he then lowers his head to take a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he can feel the affects of the ripple taking place as his ankle stops it's aching. "Here, could you help me up again?"

"Ah, sì." Giorno nods, grunting a bit as he lifts Jonathan into a standing position, a muscular arm around his neck as his arm holds Jonathan's waist close. "Where to, Mr. Joestar?" He smiles cheekily.

"Thank you," Jonathan breathes easy with the support Giorno gives him, "to the kitchen if you will, sir, so that we may eat dinner soon." He laughs and chuckles, having been called a formal title by his own son.

"Right away, Mr. Joestar." Giorno sings, leading him to the kitchen, which wasn't too terribly far away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, although I'm sure you already know this. My name is Jonathan Joestar, but please, call me Jojo, everyone does." Jonathan smiles, trying his best to maintain his weight and balance so he won't burden Giorno.

"Jojo, you say? Some call me Giogio, but I don't much appreciate it." the blond gives a short chuckle, before stepping into the dining room.

Jonathan nods, "Well yes, unless there's another Joestar around, then you can call me Jonathan. There's no need for the Mr." He then looks at Giorno curiously, "Giogio, that's a rather interesting nickname. How might you spell that?"

"Ah, well," Giorno mumbles intelligibly, "G-I-O-G-I-O. Nothing fancy."

"Mm, just as I thought, it's a play on words." Jonathan pulls away from Giorno at the kitchen door, smiling as he motions with his hand that he'll be okay walking alone from then on. "Dinner should be ready soon, would you like to take a seat?"

"Yes, thank you." Giorno retires to a padded chair at the end of a short table in the dining room - probably switched from a much larger dinner table.

Jonathan walks almost gracefully, except for the minor hobble in his step, to take a seat at the head of the table.

"Mr. Joestar, for tonight's dinner we have prepared New York stripe steak with corn and mash. There will also be your favorite wine." The head butler announces as he enters the dining hall, approaching the two Joestars to set their table with napkins and cutlery. "Is there anything else you'd like for tonight, Mr. Joestar?"

Jonathan smiles in delight, "Thank you, Jared. There will be something I'll be needing later," he calls the butler forth with a wave of his hand and whispers to him, before dismissing Jared with a knowing look.

"Of course, Mr. Joestar." The butler, nods and leaves the two as he reenters the kitchen.

Giorno laces his fingers together in his lap, looking to Jonathan. "A question, if I may."

"An answer, if you will." Jonathan smiles then, before grabbing the napkin at his table and tucking it into the hem of his shirt mannerly.

Giorno sets his own napkin in his lap, before continuing, "If you could give me a... rundown of your and my father's relationship, I'd love to hear it."

Looking surprised having been asked this, Jonathan clears his throat and puts on a rather.. awkward smile before asking, "How much do you know? Has.. Dio told you anything on how you were conceived?"

Giorno flushes a bit, but answers all the same, "No, he hasn't told me anything."

"For starters, Dio is the one who birthed you." Jonathan puts on a thin smile, although it was humored. "I think perhaps he's been too prideful to admit that. Dio had custody of you when you were a child, as I was never informed of your birth until you were already at the age of four." Jonathan sighs, looking displeased with this reminder as he reaches a hand out to Giorno, "I apologize for not being there for you, I've come to realize Dio's cruelty knows no bounds over the years, and I'm afraid I know a little too much of how abusive he may be."

The blond grasps Jonathan's offered hand in his, nodding - he believes every word of it. "I understand, father. You should take no blame for not being in my life... It's alright." He leans in, eyes gazing deeply into Jonathan's, before forming a smile. "You know... there was one time, when I was in elementary, Dio took me night swimming. And in the dim light of the pool lighting, I could see stretch marks on his belly and hips..." His smile weakens a bit, "Is there anything else to share of your relationship?"

Soothingly encircling his thumb on Giorno's wrist, Jonathan nods and pulls the other's hand close to his lips to place a delicate kiss on Giorno's knuckles. "I appreciate that, to know you'll forgive me after all this time," He starts off calm, before laughing a bit at Giorno's story, "Truly Dio is yet a mystery to us all, even now." Sitting back in his chair and releasing his hold on Giorno's hand, he crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. "It might help if you knew how close your father and I were, back when we were under the guidance of my father, George Joestar."

Food is served moments later, and they both eat as Jonathan goes on.

Giorno listened patiently as Jonathan explained all that had happened when Dio entered his childhood. His brows furrowed near the end, "So Erina just... left with the babies? And you got together with Dio?'

"No, not exactly. Before the fateful encounter with Dio on the ship to America, he had stolen the body of George Joestar, my father. Although upon meeting with him again then, there was spiteful tension between us, and Erina could sense it." Jonathan rubs his temples together before he reaches for his wine glass and takes a strong sip, "We spent our time in America awkwardly, Dio was there to spoil it all, and after our time ended there.. she left me on our way back to England. Of course heartbroken, although understanding of her decision, Dio contacted me once again and we spent some time here to stitch a long broken relationship."

"Ah, I see." the blond nods shortly, using his napkin quickly before sitting back. "Sounds very complicated. You're very strong, Jonathan... both mentally and physically. I admire that very much about you." Giorno smiles, leaning in once more, making sure to eye what he could of Jonathan's visible body.

"Oh," Jonathan swallows hard and hastily sets his now empty wine glass down, "Thank you." He wipes his mouth off with his napkin and pushes his plate back, signaling he was down with his meal. "I've asked the cook to prepare a special dessert for us, are you interested?" His face is almost burning, he's blushing having not only realized his son's intention in the compliment, but the looks behind it as he sees his son's eyes rise and fall over his body.

"Mr. Joestar, will you and your guest be having the dessert tonight?" The butler asks as he comes in with a cart to gather plates and cutlery, the night's dessert on the cart ready to be served as well.

"Yes... I think I find myself quite interested." Giorno lids his eyes with a small smile, leaning on one hand.

"Ah," the older man clears his throat, "Wonderful. Jared," Jonathan looks to his butler and nods, "We'll have that dessert now." He smiles serenely as he shifts in his chair, having noticed the change in behavior of his son. Maybe Giorno was interested in him, having gotten to know him more, or perhaps... it was something much more risqué. No matter the reasoning behind Giorno's actions, he couldn't be happier to know that they were getting along so well.

"Of course, master Joestar." Jared takes the last of their dishes and serves them their dessert, chocolate pudding with whipped cream. He knew it was simple, but he was informed by Mr. Joestar who learned from Dio that their guest, Giorno Giovanna, was a fan of chocolate pudding.

Giorno's delicate eyebrows rise, looking at the glass goblet of chocolate pudding placed before him. "Chocolate pudding! My favorite... how did you know? Let me guess, Dio told you..? Or was it just blind luck?" He doesn't wait to spoon a bit of it into his mouth.

"Naturally, Dio, he's the only one I know who could tell me your favorite dessert. I wanted to make it a little special, your stay here." Jonathan grabs his spoon and takes a scoop of pudding to try, perfection.

Giorno finishes his pudding with haste, finding every bite yummy. Before he knows it, he's standing with his dish in hand, forgetting butlers would take care of it shortly. "Thank you, it was very good. I'll take care of this now." He bows a bit before heading into the kitchen.

After finishing his dessert and setting his goblet aside, Jonathan gives Giorno a puzzled look as he stands from his seat and takes off to the kitchen. He then realizes that Giorno might not have noticed that the Joestars have butlers & maids to take care after them, so he might as well tell him. Well, actually he'll tell him another time, the moment could provide both of them another chance to bond, especially since he wasn't able to ask about Giorno during dessert, as they both scarfed the pudding down with delicious delight.

Inside the kitchen, he gently pulls a servant aside and informs him of the plan before dismissing them, and then approaches Giorno by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Allow me to help," He smiles while nudging Giorno away from the sink and pulls up his sleeves, "Hand me a dish and I'll wash while you dry."

"Ah, okay." Giorno stands next to the taller man, grabbing a bowl while he watches Jonathan set a warm temperature to the water to wash the dishes in. He hands it to him after seeing him gesture that he was ready.

After washing a few dishes with the help of Giorno, chatting while doing so, Jonathan turns away from the sink to smile at Giorno after one particular sweet thing, and makes the infamous mistake of washing a spoon. With the dip of the spoon upturned, the water goes everywhere, splashing onto Jonathan in general causing his once dry, white linen shirt to be soaked and stick to his skin rather inappropriately. He gasps and quickly drops the spoon to turn off the faucet and pull at his shirt as it makes his skin crawl with the wet, quickly chilling water.

Giorno's eyebrows take no time to skyrocket, eyeing the situation, and his own now wet shirt. He laughs a bit, "Clumsy." He calls, turning around. "I'll go change. You should too."

"Ahaha... my fault. I wasn't watching what I was doing." Jonathan blushes and chuckles nervously, airing out his shirt as he tugs it back and forth to shake some of the water off. Nodding and following after Giorno out of the kitchen, he then parts ways down the hallway to change in his bedroom, while Giorno turns to go to his own room.

Halfway through buttoning up his light pink nightshirt, Giorno realizes his matching pajama pants are a bit... tight. _Ohno._ He looks down to see the inevitable. _A boner. From seeing Jonathan_ _ **wet**_ _._ He flushes at the sight, blinking curiously. Should he..? Now? No, no - Jonathan would be suspicious. They were in the middle of a conversation, after all. He is expecting his return, in a few minutes... Giorno found himself quirking a brow. _Perhaps Jonathan wouldn't mind... helping me out?_ With a shrug, the teen left the room, unbuttoning his shirt along the way to Jonathan's bedroom.

After closing the door behind himself, Jonathan starts at unbuttoning his shirt and pants, shifting until he can slip his arms from his sleeves and shake off his shirt. He hasn't put much thought into it recently, but he's realized that throughout the day Giorno has eyed him suggestively. It's almost getting to him, now that he's had a moment to himself, specifically while undressing.

There's a sudden, gentle knock to the door of Jonathan's room, but whoever is behind it only waits a moment before opening the door, slipping inside and shutting it behind them, locking the door in the process.

"Oh, hello" Jonathan turns his body from the intruder, before looking back and noticing Giorno's messy appearance. "Did you need something, Giorno? I will be out soon."

Giorno only stares at Jonathan's more-or-less exposed body, he seems to have been in the middle of shrugging off the wet shirt, his pants undone from what he could tell. His sky blue eyes rest on Jonathan's beautifully muscular back before meeting Jonathan's own, his face remains straight as a red hue dusts it. "Jonathan." He says quietly, then he swiftly and suddenly unties the drawstring to his pajama pants and they fall, pooling around his ankles - leaving him in an unbuttoned light pink nightshirt and tight, white briefs that had pink and lime colored ladybugs scattered about them.

"Yes?" Jonathan blushes deeply, rather flustered to see Giorno so boldly undressing before him. He can take hints sure, but this... he hasn't been with anyone in years, what makes one think he could handle this? Although he is aroused, the heat in his pants telling him of this, but this is from Giorno. This is definitely not how he saw himself spending his night. He starts to pull up his shirt as he turns back to Giorno, smiling sheepishly as he eyes his son's exposed legs and cute briefs, not to mention what's pushing against them - his physique is a lean sort of muscular, hips unusually wide for a boy. "Can I... may I help you with something?" Pulling himself together, he almost shamefully lowers his tone, coming off more intimate than hesitant.

Giorno takes this moment to shrug off his night shirt, locking eyes with Jonathan all the same. "Yes." he steps closer, out of his pajama pants, and takes Jonathan's arm in hand. He pulls him toward himself, so that he is very close to the older man. He has to look up, as he is a mere 5'6" to Jonathan's 6'3". He then boldly takes Jonathan's large hand and places it on his own clothed, hot erection.

"Would you please help me with _this_ , father?"

The corners of Jonathan's lips curl up pleasantly, of course he'd help Giorno take care of such a thing. He gently palms the other's groin, lowering his hand and then slowly pushing it between Giorno's thighs to cup at his balls. "Mind getting this garment out of the way for me?" He laughs shortly and gives the other's length a teasing tug.

Heart pounding, Giorno nods, but first he lets himself fall gracefully onto Jonathan's large, silken bed. He takes this moment to inhale the beautiful scent of roses. He stares through lidded eyes at Jonathan's plump, shiny lips - he must have just licked them. _Thirsty._ He sucks at the corner of his bottom lip as he curls his legs a bit to remove his undergarments, pulling them to his ankles - his 5.5 inch hard-on springing free in the process. Giorno lifts one ankle out, leaving the cute briefs to dangle on his other. He loops them for a second before letting them launch at Jonathan's face, which quickly turns pink.

"Hehe~" the blond giggles, resting one hand behind his head as the other traces his own chest suggestively.

Tossing the briefs that hang from his shoulders aside, Jonathan looks down at Giorno, half pouting & half disapproving in a playful manner as he crawls down to Giorno's eye level. He takes off the rest of his clothes and kneels at the side of the bed, he then nuzzles himself between the other's legs and gives Giorno's thighs a slow caress, "Bad boy." He chuckles hotly close to his son's erection, before slowly lowering his mouth onto the head and giving it a breathy lick.

"Ahhn~ Jonathan..." Giorno mewls, whining at his father's sweet touch. He leans on his elbows to watch Jonathan work, his face progressively feeling like a fire.

"Call me daddy..." Jonathan cooes as he takes Giorno's length entirely into his mouth, sucking on it agonizingly slow and gently.

Giorno falls back, embarrassed. His head sinks into the plush comforters, relenting. "D-daddy... oh, daddy, _please_... faster..." he pants, hand flying over his eyes as he shuts them tight, shamed at the words he had just moaned.

The sound of wet suction fills his ears as Jonathan bobs his head continuously, sucking and slurping a bit quicker. Just as Giorno's precum graces his tongue, Jonathan pulls away, only to kiss and suck the underside of the blond's cock. In front of him, Giorno is stuttering, hot and needy. He was a virgin, and the pleasure building in his stomach like a fire rises quickly. "D-Dad- oh, oh," Giorno pants, biting his bottom lip in a cute manner. His moans turn Jonathan than on more than they should.

Jonathan suppresses a grin, and takes the head in his mouth, suckling it while his fingers rub at the base. His other hand takes purchase on his son's hip, soothing the skin there. Suddenly, Giorno thrusts into his mouth, broken cries escaping him as he rides his orgasm out. Jonathan takes care to swallow each shot of cum that leaks from Giorno's cock into his mouth, and once Giorno eventually stilled he pulled away, making sure to lick excess fluids off.

"How was that?" The dark haired man asks, breathless and voice a little hoarse. He massages at Giorno's silky smooth thighs absentmindedly, they were trembling.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Giorno gulps before speaking, "The best… I've ever had the pleasure to experience." he then slumps down, laying on his back. Jonathan soon lays next to him, and takes the pins out of Giorno's golden hair to release his bangs. Without protest, Jonathan continues to unbraid the younger's hair, letting his beautiful curls rest freely on the bed.

Giorno smiles, then rises and swiftly sits on Jonathan's nude hips, erection pressing against his own newly formed one. He grinds down pleasantly onto his father's hard-on, ass cheeks caressing Jonathan's cock. "Do you want me to take care of this, _daddy?"_ Giorno cooes, leaning in close to Jonathan's pink, lightly sweaty face. His eyes focus on those glistening, amaranth pink lips, before taking them in his own, slippery and warm.

As he continues to rub down against Jonathan, he moans against his lips, body moving with his thrusts. Jonathan's arms come up to wrap around Giorno's neck and Giorno's hands stood at either side of Jonathan's head. They pant against each other, and Jonathan soon begins to thrust against the teen, hips meeting the others'. He whines when Giorno bites his neck, not too hard, and begins to suck.

"G-Giorno-" Jonathan starts, but is silenced by the blond's tongue entering his mouth. Almost immediately he reaches his climax, cum shooting between the two of them onto his stomach. They continue to lick and suck at each other before parting, falling silent as their breathing starts to slow down.

"How was that?" Giorno asks, smirk pulling at the sides of his lips.

"Honestly… much better than the things your father and I have ever done." Jonathan admits, nervously scratching the spot Giorno decided to leave a hickey. But his son simply laughs, head throwing back - when he calms down, he takes a deep breath.

"Good." he states, a mysteriously deep tone coming from him. After a kiss more, Giorno lays his head on Jonathan's chest and pulls up a blanket before falling asleep.


End file.
